1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a female electric contact member and an electric connector casing element adapted to receive same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is aimed at female electric contact members which include an elastic clamp adapted to grip a male member and whose elastic action is reinforced by a complementary element mounted on the first element and having elastic bars pressing on the branches of the clamp.
One object of the invention is to provide a member of this kind which is easy to manufacture, which can be easily accommodated in a casing element and which provides a good electrical connection.
The invention is also aimed at a connector casing element adapted to receive such members and of the type in which retractable locking means are provided to facilitate insertion of the members, these means being locked after insertion of the members in order to oppose inadvertent withdrawal of the members.